eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kodia
Kodia is expected to be inactive (away, on vacation, not near computers, no way to log in *twitch* I'll be fine, really....) until Aug. 8 (For those of you in the SCA, she'll be at Pennsic.). Origin of your name I'm sure this will come off quite shrewd and arrogant when I ask this. But what is the origin of your character/persona name, Kodia? And did you play EverQuest 1, if so, what server? I only ask as I also used the name back when EverQuest first released, and as I always thought it was a unique name, I'm curious how someone else could come up with it as well. :My compatriot, I wish I could come up with something exciting and thought provoking to tell you regarding the origins of this name, something littered with majestic stories and vague references to obscure texts of Shakespeare and his contemporaries, but to be frank...the damn game gave it to me. I snatched it simply because it wasn't something completely composed of the least commonly used letters of the alphabet all in succession. In point of fact, I was so utterly stunned that the game had generated automatically a name so pronounceable and utterly normal that I could do nothing but accept it. In EQ1 my character's name was Jaddari, a shaman on the Stromm server, and indeed I have a character in EQ2 by that name and of the same general class. But Kodia is my first love, my main, and I am shocked she remains so to this day. I never set out to play a tank. But somehow, it suits me, despite my healer origins in gaming. I apologize if the form of this wiki post is not up to standards I do not have previous experience in wiki editing but I plan to contribute much to this site when I learn how to do so correctly. I tried adding things to EQ2i.com before the switch, I usually failed miserably. :You have precious little to worry about in this regard. The nature of wikis is to have many edit. Gradually, people refine. If you have something to contribute, please do so and often and encourage your friends to do so too. And if you find that you have a page, some edits, a question, don't hesitate to ask one of the Admins for help. You can leave a note on their talk page or you can place the following text on the edited page you need help with . I hope this helps. --Kodia 01:52, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Updating Pictures Then perhaps you could help me out with my profile picture, its being stretched larger than its supposed to be. I was trying things out and uploaded one picture, then "updated" that picture, but when the new one was applied it kept the same aspect ratio as the original, a flaw in the template perhaps, or are my editing skills just not up to par yet? :)--Kaimon :You're looking to have the dark elf picture be the one on your profile, right? It looks good from my end and doesn't look stretched. Did you reload your user page in your browser to make sure that everything reset itself properly? Or were you thinking you wanted the picture smaller? You can change the size of the graphic by specifying the pixels. You can specify the maximum width and height. Is that what you'd like to do? Change the size, if it's not a refresh problem? Let me know.--Kodia 14:36, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Everfrost Hello Kodia, sorry to bother you, I am not sure if this is the right way to go, if not, please apologize. I would like to propose changing the default Everfrost Everfrost Timeline page against, well, mine:My Everfrost Timeline and to put a link/bar for the solo quests on the Soloing Timeline and Heroic Timeline page resp. as well as it is done with the Butchersblock timeline. I feel not safe fiddling around with such central pages on my own (which is why I tried to create this sandbox first :-) and think another pair of eyes should double-check that there is nothing wrong or inappropriate for eq2i. I tried to stick to the BB example as good as possible. Maybe you would be that person? --Alinor Aug 2nd, 16:20 UTC :Hi there. Just a quick note before I head off to my camping vacation, FlorenceSopher, one of our other admins, is going to see to it that the timelines are updated with your suggested changes. They're good ones. Thanks for taking on that project.--Kodia 21:51, 2 August 2007 (UTC)